The Final Act
by Tomboy13
Summary: The day the League has been dreading is coming...The day that the Lord's Flash was killed. Unknowingly to Flash these may be his final days, unless the League can save him. COMPLETE!
1. The call

I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE!!!            If I did…wow…

Summary: Takes place after A Better World, so there might be spoilers!! The day the League has been dreading is coming up: The day that the Lord's Flash was killed. Superman and Batman have been arguing about whether to tell Flash or not, because there is no guarantee that the event will occur in their reality…but a deadly sequence of events may spell the end for Flash…no matter how hard the League tries to stop it.

A/N: Spoiler warning! Violence! Mild Language! Like a day at my house!!! I guess slightly AU!

THE FINAL ACT 

     " I'm telling you that no weapon can hit something _that _fast!! " The young man shouted at his colleague, anger radiating from him as he fought the urge to jump at the man sitting calmly in front of him, " And I'm telling _you_ that you had better find a way…or else. " He sighed inwardly; the threat was lame but necessary. " Y-You wouldn't not after everything—"

" I will do what it takes to reach my goals…surely you knew that? " The man smiled at the shaken expression that flashed over Paul's features, " Find a way or don't, their fate is in your hands. " He smiled again as he watched Paul's inner battle.

" Fine, I will, but tell me this…why would you risk their wrath over this? " The man's smile became twisted and a laugh began bubbling up, sending chills down Paul's spine.

" Why? Why! For the sport old boy, and the rewards promised. " He raised a hand and smoothed back his green hair.

" Your bidder _will_ pay up of course? " the man nodded, " Then you have a deal, Joker. "

         The ringing bell went off in his ear, ' Six a.m….ugghhh ' he rolled to the side and forced himself out of his bed, not surprised to find that he was still tired; he had pulled another old nighter finally hitting the sack at two in the morning. He slowly walked towards the bathroom that was connected to his sleeping quarters and gazed out the window, down at Earth: his home. It was so small from here, so vulnerable, but as long as he lived he swore that no harm would come to the blue planet. He sighed and picked up his shaver and began to rid himself of the stubble that had grown during the night. His eyes glowed neon green from the ring that was around his finger, his weapon. Sighing once more when he realized that he was out of aftershave, he finished his other morning activities.

Lantern? John flinched as the voice intruded on his thoughts,

Yeah? He answered back, not caring if he should annoyed.

Superman has called an emergency meeting for the League. 

So I should go pick Flash up, right? 

No, Flash is not to attend this meeting. 

John was surprised at this answer, Why not? 

Because this meeting concerns him, I am sure Superman will explain in greater detail once the meeting has begun. 

Superman calling a meeting considering the youngest member of the team? It didn't make sense; Lantern furrowed his eyebrows, his mind racing to think of the many reasons that this meeting would be called. His eyes traveled around his room finally settling on his pin-up calendar, " No… "


	2. It begins

I DON'T OWN NUTHIN'!!! 'CEPT FOR A PAIR OF TUBE SOCKS…

Same stuff as before, blah blah blah blah Death blah blah Flash skip ahead skip ahead No Hope blah blah blah.

Superman leaned back into his chair as he watched his friends file into the room, slowly, each face wore its own expression; confusion, concern, weariness, and a few he couldn't identify, he waited until the other five had taken their respective seats before clearing his throat and beginning,

" I'm sorry to call all of you so early, but we have a matter that _needs _to be discussed, " His eyes flashed over at Batman, who was sitting with his arms folded and a scowl on his face, the same look when Clark had first brought up the subject. _ Flashback" When don't know if it'll even happen in our reality, Clark. " Batman argued for the thousandth time, " AND we don't know if it won't happen. " Superman countered. Batman sighed and folded his arms, eyeing the red cd player that was lying on the chair next to him, " Maybe we should tell him? " " And then what? What will that accomplish, besides getting him worked up over something that might not even happen? " " He could be more careful…and—" He stopped and locked gazes with Bruce, shifting his eyesight when a knock echoed in the room, " Come in. " The young Wally West stepped into the room, grinning at the two, " Hey guys, just came to get my player. " He reached down for the device, " Is something wrong? " The two older males both shook their heads and Flash smiled again, " Ok see you guys at diner then. " With that he sped out of the room, " You're right, Bruce, we can't tell him. "_

 " I'm sure that all of you remember our ' clones ' from the other reality? " Most of the team nodded in agreement, " And we all know what happened to their version of Flash…before we left, the alternate Batman told us on what day the event occurred…and unfortunely that day is seven days away. "

" Why would he tell us that? After the way he acted—"

" He told us, Hawkgirl, because he hoped we can prevent what they couldn't. " 

" Did he mention how—how it happened? "

" No, he didn't at that time the portal was beginning to activate, we had to go. "

Diana began fiddling with a strand of her long, black hair, " Are we going to tell Flash? "

Superman turned his back and faced the large glass window, " I already discussed this with Batman, and he thinks we shouldn't. "

" And what do you think? " J'onn asked simply, staring at the back of the Man of Steel.

" I think we should tell him. " He answered moving back to his seat, " I was thinking we could vote on it. " John clenched his fist slightly,

" This is his life we may be dealing with, how can we vote on that?!? " Superman looked down at his hands, " Your right, John, your right, but I don't want him to go around without a warning, _nor_ do I want him to over-react. " He added, seeing Batman's glare.

Hawkgirl shifted her large wings, " So let's vote, the sooner the better. "  The others nodded in agreement; Superman raised a hand, " All in favor of telling Flash? "

Diana and Hawkgirl both raised their hands, John stared at them, " What? " Hawgirl asked, " He already knows that his alternate died, he should have an idea that it could happen to him, give the kid some credit. " Batman scowled again, " The circumstances are completely different, Luthor isn't President, Superman hasn't killed anyone…no similar instances. "

" The date – " A loud alarm went off drawing everyone one's attention. J'onn went ghost and phased down into the main control room, the others taking longer in the elevator.

" It's an S.O.S from Central City, Flash seems to have his hands full; it looks like two, class A villains have begun attacking the city plaza. "

" Does Flash think it's a trap? "

J'onn's eyes closed, " He suspects since he has never seen this pair together be—"

" J'onn? What happened? " Batman questioned, grabbing the Martian by the arm,

" A blast landed near Flash's position, it jolted his mind, breaking my contact for a moment…he is unharmed. "

Diana made a move towards the door, " We don't have time for this, he needs our help! "

Superman threw out a hand to stall her, " For now everyone, we'll keep what we know to ourselves. "

    Clark landed the Javelin on the outskirts of Central City, so none of the villains would spot them coming to Flash's aid. Blasts were raining down onto one centralized location: a blur of red, which was expertly dodging all the blasts. " Flash? " John activated his ear

Com piece, " G.L.? " a relieved voice answered, " I could use a little help! "

" We're on our way, buddy, just keep moving. " " No problem there! "

Lantern formed an orb around Batman and followed the others who had already started to fly towards the battle zone. Sinestro launched a yellow colored beam at Flash while Grodd threw a chunk of wall at his enemy. Flash dodged the beam but failed to notice the wall, until it crashed against G.L.'s protective shield. " Hey, Thanks! " He smiled and sped off towards a pile of rubble while, Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Diana went after Sinestro and J'onn and Superman chased Grodd.

" Bats! I need a little help, there's some kids under here!! " Batman nodded and headed to where Flash was trying to shift the rocks.

The two dug furiously not seeing the Joker on the roof across the way, he hefted a lethal looking gun and took aim, using all the will he had not to aim at the Bat,

" Perfect! Hold that pose! " He shrieked before pulling the trigger. Batman heard the hiss of air and saw the look of surprise that crossed his friend's face, before he let out a groan and slumped over

" Flash? FLASH!! " Batman yelled turning the speeder over, knocking over some extra rocks in the process, revealing an old tape recorder that was playing the sounds of children's pleas for help, ' Setup '  Joker howled with laughter and picked up a walkie-talkie,

" Groddsy! Sinestro! I got'em!! Let's get outta here!! " Sinestro picked up Grodd and moved towards the building Joker was waiting at. He expanded the orb and the three flew off with Hawkgirl giving chase until she was called back. She landed next to John and gasped at the sight of Batman checking Flash's pulse while the younger man was shaking uncontrollably, Batman stood up and John formed a platform under their fallen teammate, " Any ideas? " Batman checked Flash's pulse one more time

" Poison. " He stated.


	3. Luthor's plot

STILL DON'T OWN JL…AND IT'S NOT FOR LACK OF TRYING!!!!!!!!!!!

ONCE AGAIN THERE WILL BE LANGUAGE, SOME VIOLENCE, SOME OF MY MOST TWISTED IDEAS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

One of my friends suggested that I give hints about up coming chapters and I thought about it and maybe I will…maybe I will…

    " What?!? " Two surprised voices shouted, Batman nodded and bent down shifting more rock until he found a small dart, " Poison, this is what hit him. " He held up the dart and narrowed his eyes, " This design isn't Joker's work. " Batman looked down as a groan escaped from Flash. J'onn placed a hand on Flash's forehead, " He is burning up, and he hasn't stopped shaking for the past five minutes, we need to get him to the medical bay…now. " Batman shook his head, " I need to get to my lab and analyze this dart. " John moved Flash towards Superman who took him in his arms; " I'll fly you there. "  Once more he formed an orb around the Dark Knight and flew off towards Gotham. Superman flew in the opposite direction towards the Javelin, he entered the craft and placed Flash down onto an emergency bunker and placed a blanket over him when he heard the younger man shiver. The others entered each looking down at Flash as the moved towards the seats; J'onn quickly glanced back to see that everyone was seated before taking off.

    Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse several voices could be heard all of them filled with laughter except for one, " Paulie! You should've seen the look on the Bats face when lil' Flasher went down, priceless!! "  Joker threw an arm around the red head's shoulder and grinned. Paul rotated his shoulders forcing Joker off and did not return the smile.

" Where's your bidder, Joker? I have places to be. "

Joker's smile was less wide, " He'll be here any minute, just relax, Groddsey and Sinny are just fine! " Paul turned around, " They weren't forced into this… " He whispered, in truth he had nothing against the Flash or anyone of the League for that matter, but he had no choice and to add to his guilt he knew exactly what his poison was going to do to Flash—" He's here. " Sinestro informed them before moving towards the man that had just entered the building, " Excellent, Excellent! " He praised the four others who were staring at him intently, " Yes…yes…your payments… " he snapped his fingers and four other men appeared, three of them carrying bags. The bags were deposited in front of the villains while Paul was tossed a set of keys. " Mr. O'Reilly, I believe you will find your reward at the old café on 23rd street. "  Paul nodded, not trusting himself to speak

Grodd opened his case and began counting the green bills inside, " Everything is in order, I shall take my leave. " he announced,

" Why are you going so soon Groddsey, I thought you wanted to see the show? "

" I wanted to be the one to kill Flash, since that is no longer possible, I have no reason to be here. " he paused and tossed Sinestro a communicator, " However, if something interesting were to occur, I would suggest you notify me. " He then left.

Paul moved to follow him, " I'm outta here too. " he then followed Grodd's footsteps and left the warehouse.   
" Shame, I finally arrive at the party and it's already over…pity… "

" Tell me, " Sinestro began, " Is there any way of curing the Flash, Luthor? "

Lex Luthor laughed loud at this, " There is one way and I own it, but the poison will be the least of the League's worries. That poison takes 27 days to kill someone, but with Flash's metabolism it'll take nine, but I don't plan on letting him live that long. "

Lex smiled, and checked his palm pilot, " They're in the Watchtower, so it begins. "

Outside Paul leaned back against the wall and stared down at the key, his mind fighting a battle of wills, To warn the League or get out while he still could, ' If I go to the League they'll find out I was involved, I can't get busted now! ' He shook his head; the Justice League could handle whatever Luthor threw at them. With that thought he began running towards 23rd street.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!!! PROMISE!!!


	4. The dream

ME NO OWN JL…ME GONNA CRY NOW…

OMG first let me thank all the reviewers u guys rock! It helps to know you guys like my story... thank you!!!!!!!  Reviews are the energy that keeps me writing!!!!!

           The two heroes were completely silent as Lantern made his way towards Gotham. Neither one wanting to talk about what had happened, " You can let me off here. " Batman informed John as they flew over a dark rooftop; John nodded and lowered himself towards the indicated spot. Batman stepped out of the orb and nodded his thanks to his comrade before pulling out a cable launcher, " Wait! " Batman turned back around,

" What? "

" Do you want some help? " Lantern offered, " No. " He swung off the roof leaving Lantern standing there, with an angry look on his face.

   " Place him on bed 3, " J'onn muttered, before moving back towards the many medicine bottles that were arranged neatly on a silver shelf. Superman nodded and gently placed Flash on the soft mattress, covering him with another blanket. He stepped back and Hawkgirl moved forward, she began inserting an IV into Flash's arm, muttering an apology when she heard a hiss of pain from the younger man. Diana joined J'onn in his search for the correct bottle of medicine, " How do you know what to give him? " she asked him quietly,

" I don't, for now I want to have a sedative ready, in case of any problems. " he moved towards another shelf. Hawkgirl and Superman had both moved next to Flash, both watching the abnormally slow pulse that was snaking across a screen. Diana sighed and made a move to join them when a loud scream of pain echoed in the room. Flash's face was contorted with an agony only he could feel, his shaking became faster and he let out another pain-filled moan. Superman placed his hands on his teammates shoulders to prevent him from sitting up. Suddenly Flash calmed down, letting out a small whimper he fell back into a state of unconscious, J'onn stepped back, pulling out the needle from Flash's arm. " That won't last long. " he informed them while refilling the empty container. " What happened? " Hawkgirl questioned, her voice sounding shaken,

" I don't know, it must be an effect that the poison creates, but we can't be certain until Batman calls us with his results. " Superman sighed, he felt so useless for not being able to do anything to help his friend, " Superman? Perhaps you should get some rest…there is nothing we can do right now. "  Diana nodded her agreement and exited the room, unable to see Flash like that any longer, Superman on her heels after J'onn promised to call him once Wally awoke. Diana was walking towards her room at a fast pace and with his superhuman hearing Clark could hear her sniffling. Superman entered the entertainment room and took a seat on the large, squashy couch. ' Maybe I will get some rest…' he leaned back and closed his eyes _ FlashbackDream…….._

_" Flash?? " a voice echoed in the hallow hallway, the man was walking down, _

_" What are you doing? " A sharp voice demanded, " I'm looking for Flash…you haven't seen him anywhere, have you? " The voice sighed, like a mother trying to convince her child that the monster under his bed wasn't real, " He's gone. " the man took a step back, his red cape fluttering behind him,_

_" What do you mean, gone? " he questioned the other man, who was wearing all black, _

_" What are you talking about, Bruce? " he rephrased his question, his voice now carrying a concerned tone, " Clark…………don't you remember? " _

_" Look… stop being mysterious where is Flash? " Bruce sighed and pulled back his facemask, revealing his eyes; both were cold and had a far away look to them._

_" Flash is…he's…dead. " Clark wasn't prepared for this answer, he took a step back and brought a hand up to his face, " When…….how….why…no…your wrong!! " he didn't care that his voice shook, Batman had no right to lie to him like this._

_" Clark…I carried his body back to the Javelin, we had the service, we watched the casket go into the ground…what's the matter with you? " _

_" How—" " Luthor, or at least we know its him…we haven't been able to track anything back to him, he cleaned up after himself really well. " Clark felt his anger boiling_

_" He didn't want anything traced back to him before the election. "_

_" Why Flash? " Bruce continued staring at his friend, bewilder by his sudden strange behavior, " During his last mission, Flash found a disk that held highly sensitive information about Luthor's past crimes…enough to put him away for good. However Flash didn't realize what it meant so he didn't mention it to us. Luthor destroyed the disk and—" he broke off, " I have to get back to Gotham. " he walked away, tugging his mask back down. Clark slid to the floor; ' It can't be…no…I just saw him…in the medi-bay…how could he have been…' 'EVERYTHING HE DOES FROM NOW ON IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! '  Where did that voice come from?? It sounded like his own, what did it mean. An image flashed in his mind, himself standing next to Lex who had a dangerous looking gun in his hands. End FlashbackDream…_ Superman sat up quickly, panting hard, he flew of the couch and headed towards the infirmary. Stopping in front of the window he gazed in, there was Flash, sleeping in a bed…not in a casket. He shook his head, what did that dream mean…' _everything he does from now on is your fault!! '  _ Superman let out a gasp…Lex…he couldn't believe it, ' could he have been involved? ' 


	5. He's awake

DON'T OWN JL…BUT PAUL O'REILLY IS SOME DUDE I MADE UP…

Once again I need a certain amount of reviews before I update, savvy? ; )  God I love Johnny Depp and Bloom, can't forget him.

                J'onn placed a large green hand onto of Flash's warm forehead, " He is getting warmer, but he is still shaking as if he were freezing, " he stated with a sad expression written across his features.

" How long is Batman going to take?!? " Hawkgirl cried out, her wings flaring slightly showing her obvious anger, " As long as he needs to, he's worried and he won't stop until he has found the answer. " J'onn answered calmly,

" Worried? " Hawkgirl scoffed, " He ran off in half a second and he didn't call to see if Flash made it to the Watchtower all right! "  She looked around for something to hit but found nothing in the area, " That is just how he shows emotion…he also feels…responsible. "

" Responsible? How do you figure that? "

J'onn slowly took an empty seat next to his injured friend, " I can sense that he thinks he should have been ready for a surprise attack or at least that he should have been the one to be hit. " Hawkgirl's wings shook, " Did you mind probe him? " J'onn shook his head,

" His emotions were so strong, they were had to block out. "  Next to them, Flash groaned and tried to open one eye, " J'o—nn? " he whispered, wincing at that pain that ran through him, " Lay still, " J'onn warned him, " Hawkgirl, could you inform Superman that Flash has woken up? " Hawkgirl nodded, but was reluctant to go, not wanting to leave her friend's side. " uhhhhhh….I feel like I got hit by…a… " he stopped and tried to think of a proper word, " herd of stamp..ing…Hawkgirls… " J'onn gave the joke a small chuckle in reply,

 " Do you remember what happened? " the Martian asked quietly,

" Bats and I were trying…kids…I think something hit me…" he replied, his words slurring together. The main doors slid open and Superman and Hawkgirl step in quickly, Flash weakly turned his head and attempted to grin at the pair, " hey, Supes…hwgirl…whatsup? " Superman walked closer to the bed,

" How are you feeling?" Flash widened his eyes and looked at Hawkgirl, who stood to the side with her mace hanging loosely from its strap, " ummm…ok…….where's Bats…and Lan..tern? "  Superman opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the communicator, abruptly, he whirled around and beat J'onn to the device, " Watchtower? " he paused and waited for the person on the other end to speak, " Superman? I have the results…" Batman began, his voice hiding something, " Flash was injected with a slow acting venom from the Styisher plant, it takes about 30 days to kill a normal human, but in Flash's case it would only take about 8 or 9. "

" What can we do to cure him? " Superman asked not caring about the first bit of information, " The only plant known to help fight the venom is the Bultish herb…but—" Superman held the phone closer to his ear, " the only area that could support the herb was destroyed five years ago by land developers, " Clark could feel his heart sinking,

" However, I did some research and the herb still exists…Lex Luthor owns the last remaining one. "

" You have got to be kidding me… " Superman muttered, mostly to himself,

" supes? What's………the matter? " a weak voice called to him from the other side of the room, " Lantern is bring me back to the Watchtower, we can figure out what to do then…" he dropped the level of his voice, " How is he? " he asked quickly, " He's awake and talking…do you have any idea what the side effects of the venom are? " there was a pause, " I'll be up there soon. " the line clicked off. He replaced the phone and moved back towards his comrades, " supes? "

" Batman will be up here soon, Lantern's bringing him. " he added, seeing the quizzical look that passed over Flash's face, " ohhhh……J'onn told me what happened……how long? " Superman met Flash's eyes, the kid was smarter then he sometimes let on

" Batman says with your metabolism………9 days. " Flash closed his eyes, " oh… ok. "

Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes and Flash stared at her, " what? It's better than two right? "

   He glanced over at J'onn who was holding a thermometer, " whoa buddy…where's that thing…going? " he joked before breaking off into a coughing fit. J'onn placed the device in Flash's ear and waited for it to take a reading, " 101.8, that is pretty high. "

Flash sank deeply into the pillow, exhausting beginning to overwhelm him, " not…really…'member…………uncle……point 3……whew…" he mumbled before going back to sleep, " Once Batman gets here we're having an emergency meeting. " he informed the two, before leaving. ' Lex…he has to be involved…this is his fault…'

A/N: Uh-oh is Supes headed towards the dark side like his alternate??


	6. The next phase

WHOA THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!    

I HAD A BAKE SALE THIS WEEKEND AND I'M _STILL_ 12 MILLION DOLLARS SHORT OF OWNING JL ALL WELL THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT WEEKEND - 

                        Superman paced around the room, carefully reading the computer document that Batman had brought with him, " This still doesn't make sense why target Flash? " He muttered to what he thought was an empty room,

  " It might have something to do with the next part of his plan. " Superman jumped slightly, he didn't notice that Batman was still sitting in his chair, " He might have bought a new weapon that was too slow to hit Flash so he decided to get rid of him before coming after us. " Superman took the seat next to the Dark Knight, " That still doesn't add up… " Batman shrugged,

" It's all I have to go on, " Clark sighed and slumped low into his chair, " Are you going to go see him? " Batman turned his face away and slid the document back to his hand, " Who? Flash or Luthor…because I'm defenitly going to have a talk with him. " his last words came out in a sort of growl, " Maybe Lex didn't have anything to do with this…maybe—"

" He'd give us the herb? Stop being naïve, we both know he did this, its that simple. " Superman flicked open another file,

" Should we go for Joker or Grodd first? I doubt Lex is sitting at home waiting for us. " He added when Batman scowled,

" Joker will be easier to find, Grodd will be hiding in thousands of miles of forest, Sinestro could be in space for all we know—I really want to find who else was involed. " Superman raised an eyebrow

" You think someone else helped them? "

" I'm sure of it. "

            " Phase one is complete, we will proceed to phase two. " Luthor informed the small group sitting in front of him, " For phase two I will require all of your assistance. " he nodded towards the three newcomers to his left

" What do you have planned, Lex? " Star Sapphire questioned, looking at her companions with a doubtful look on her face.

Luthor smiled, " I'm glad you asked Sapphire, as you all know one of the League is currently incapacitated, he will be dead in a few days…but I plan to strike before that, we'll create a little distraction down on Earth that will force most of the League back down here where we will ambush them, the rest will head up to the Watchtower, deal with those left there, and wait for the rest to return—"

" What about the ambush? "

" Like I said, that's just the distraction, once that team gets the signal they'll pull back, the League will receive an emergency call and return back to the tower, the ambush team will wait until the next signal then make their way up and strike the League from behind. If everyone does their part this will be the end of the League, forever. " Joker laughed, " As long as I'm on the team that gets to off the Bat. " He laughed hyestarlically, " Fine Joker, Sinestro you'll transfer the ambush team up towards the Watchtower, Sapphire will transfer the first team. " The two nodded, " Joker, Humanite, Sapphire, and myself will make up the first team; Sinestro, Shade, and Grodd, once he comes back, will be team two. " He gazed around, " Any questions? "

Humanite raised a hand, " Yes, two in fact, how do you know that most of the League will come down for those three? And when are we going to leave? " Luthor smiled, " Sinestro and Grodd were part of the first phase, no doubt they're looking for some revenge, and finally will leave four days from now, I'll expect to see you all here then. "

Flash let out another pain-filled yell, it had been four days and his condition was growing worse, he was burning through the sedatives and wasn't able to sleep or hold anything in his stomich for long. Diana placed a cooling cloth onto his forehead while J'onn gave him another dose of medicine, " Did Superman find Luthor yet? " the Martian asked the princess,

" No, and Batman searched most of his homes, the herb wasn't in any of them…he must have taken it with him. "  He nodded sadly, not flinching like Diana when the alarm went off, " Should we go see what's happening? " J'onn nodded,

" That sedative should last two hours, let's go. "  All of the League stood in front of the giant viewing screen, " Shade, Grodd, and Sinestro are robbing a bank, there's 23 people inside who are, as of now, hostages. " Lantern informed his teammates, Superman watched the screen, " We'll need at least two of us to stay here, to watch the tower and Flash. " Batman and Lantern moved a step back, " We'll stay, you guys can use the Javelin. " The others moved towards the hangar, " Keep an eye on him, John. " Hawkgirl muttered. The Javelin took off and headed towards Earth, while John began walking with Batman to the infirmary, " Aren't you even going to see him? " John questioned

" I have work to do. " Batman answered, brushing past Lantern quickly. John stood in front of the door and watched him walk away. Flash was curled onto his side, his breathing deep and slow, indicating he was asleep. Lantern moved to the chair that had been placed next to the bed and sat down only to jump up quickly when he realized that he had sat on something: a batarang, or at least half of one. Batman had been by to see Flash, at least when no one else was around. A small red light began blinking, the silent alarm had been triggered. John gave Flash one last check before rushing out of the room, almost colliding with Batman, " Do you know what's going on? " Batman glanced at him and began running towards the control room, John at his heels, " Someone's trying to break in. " John moved towards the camera screens, " It's Luthor and some others. "

Batman began rapidly typing, " They've disabled our security, they'll been in soon. "  John felt his ring glow, " We can't over power them, Lantern and if they find Flash…" 

" So what do you suggest we do? "

" We defend ourselves until the others get back…I'm sending them a distress call now. "

" What if they don't get back in time? " Batman didn't answer instead he turned towards the sound of the doors being ripped open, " Get to the infirmary, help Flash. " " But—"

" DO IT!!  " Batman snarled and Lantern moved back down the hall, Batman headed for the upper level.

" They're security is pitiful. " Humanite commented as he shut the hangar doors, " They probably didn't expect an attack on their base, where do we go first, Luthor? "

" The infirmary. "

OOOHHHHH CLIFFHANGER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Intruders

SORRY PPLS LEFT YA AT SORT OF A CLIFFHANGER, EH?? 

OK STILL DON'T OWN JL AND NOW I'M DEPRESSED : (

      John ran into the infirmary and towards Flash, who was awake and staring at the ceiling,  " Flash? C'mon, buddy, I gotta get you out of here. " Flash turned his head towards John, " … why? " he asked, wincing at the pain his question cost him,

" Intruders, Batman's trying to hold them off, while I get you some where safe. " Flash weakly shook his head, " we…c-can't …… leave Bats…"  John put Flash's arm around his shoulder, " I don't want to Flash, but you're in no condition to fight. " He pulled his sick teammate out of the infirmary bed and leaned him against himself, noting how hot his body felt. John snapped his head up when the blasts sounded louder, " Flash? I'm going to take you two floors up and then go back down for Batman, but you gotta stay awake until then , alright? " " ….'k… " He mumbled, John began moving out of the room.

       Batman leaned back on the thick beam that he was using as a shield, Luthor _did _have a new weapon, and it was _fast_, he was lucky to have dodge the first few shots, but that didn't matter, his only priority was to keep them from advancing towards Flash, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He heard a click in his ear then a voice, " Batman? " J'onn questioned

" Yeah? " Batman whispered, not wanting to revel his position to Star Sapphire, who was scouting the area,

" We received your distress signal, what's the situation? "

" Luthor, Joker, Sapphire, and Humanite are attacking the Watchtower, Luthor's got a new weapon, and its fast, Lantern has taken Flash to an upper level, how are things on your end? " He could hear J'onn informing the others of the problems up in space before returning to answer Batman, " Grodd, Shade, and Sinestro were present, but they've left, we were going to go after them when we received your message. "  Batman moved into a darker corner, " That doesn't make sense. "

" Indeed, it doesn't, we will be up there shortly. " Batman noticed a faint tinge of green coming closer, " Lantern's here, we should still be in the hangar or nearby by the time you get here. " His earpiece clicked off. John flew at Sapphire and launched a powerful, green, beam at her; she turned but wasn't fast enough and was sent slamming into a wall. Lantern formed a shield around himself as Luthor began firing at him, he concentrated harder when he felt the shield giving way, Humanite picked up a sliver desk and sent it flying, the impact forced his shield back into his ring and pushed him away. Luthor aimed his weapon, but a well-thrown batarang forced him to drop it, he glanced up and saw Batman smirking down at him, " Get him! " Luthor yelled at his two teammates. Joker laughed and tossed a small rubber ball up at Batman, it bounced and landed where his feet had been, he landed next to G.L. and helped him up, " They're coming…where's Flash? " " Two floors up, in the entertainment room, on the couch. He passed out again. "  The two were forced to roll out of the way of another blast

" Batman, where did Luthor go? "  Batman took stock and found that Luthor was no longer standing next to Joker. 

" Could it have been planned? " Hawkgirl asked once the Javelin had taken off, " I wouldn't put it past Luthor. "

Diana put her seat belt on, " Is Flash ok? " J'onn nodded, " Lantern removed him from the infirmary and placed him in a safer location…I am concerned that without another dose of sedative—" " Let's not think about that, right now we got some intruders to deal with. " " Your right Superman, it'll take us about 15 minutes to get there, hopefully they can hold them off for that long. " " They can. "

Luthor jogged towards the elevator, " It has to be some where. " he muttered to himself, going up to the next floor. He had to move quickly, he couldn't afford for Lantern or Batman to find him. He was glad he had his lightweight metal suit on, the Tower was bigger then he thought. He searched another room and walked out disappointed, " Where would they put it? " He paused at the sound of coughing and groaning. Puzzled he followed the sound to another room; this room held a big screen TV, a game table, chairs, a couch…the couch! Someone was lying on the couch, huddled under several blankets.

Luthor checked behind him for any sign of his enemies and moved forward. Pulling back the blankets he let out a small gasp

" What do we have here? " he chuckled, looking down at the unconscious form of the Flash.

A/N:     MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Information

I'M GETTING KINDA EVIL WITH MY CLIFFHANGERS, BUT THEY ARE A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE!!!!

SO I THINK IT'LL BE FINSHED IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS, IT DEPENDS ON HOW I TWIST THE PLOT

BUT AFTER THIS I WANT TO START ANOTHER STORY, BOUT FLASH O'COURSE!!! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS THAT'D BE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  OH AND THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!! NOW WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!   If your gonna read might as well review, eh????

ALRIGHT I DON'T OWN JL, BUT THIS PLOT IS MINE, I DON'T CARE IF ANYONE USES IT JUST LET ME KNOW.

" Damnit. " John cursed as he tried for the door again, " They're blocking for Luthor. " John shot off a few more blasts,

" I know, but we have to get to Luthor before he finds Flash. " Batman threw a batarang, " He might not be looking for him. "

"What do you mean? "

" Think about it, he would probably think that Flash is in the infirmary which is behind us—" He rolled and dodged another red colored blasts, " Yeah, but he's looking for something, and he's looking for it near Flash. " Batman placed a hand to his ear

" Finally. " John glanced at him, " They're back. " A loud crash echoed throughout the room, and four figures flew into the scene, engaging the enemies. Superman landed next to John and Batman, " Are you two alright? " " Fine, listen Luthor is somewhere else looking for something, but if he finds Flash first—" Superman nodded and moved towards the door,

" Lantern, help the others, Batman and I will find Luthor, and help Flash. " John flew towards the other Leaguers, who were driving back the intruders, " Any idea what floor he might be on? " " You're the one with x-ray vision. " " Right. "

Flash opened one eye, then slowly widened the other, " L-uth..or? " Lex laughed as Flash weakly attempted to free himself from the blankets. " Don't strain yourself, let me help. " Luthor grabbed a corner and gave it a hard tug, Flash moved with the blankets and landed heavily on the floor. The bald man leaned forward and pulled the younger man up by his neck. Flash grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him off, " Ge-t away…luthor… " Lex yanked Flash and brought him up to his face

" Where is the disk? " He questioned, putting a slight choke hold on the hero, " …what? " Luthor gave him a hard shake

" The disk you found when you, Batman, and Wonder Woman raided my New York office. " Flash gazed up at Luthor, thinking as fast as his drugged mind would go, " I …d-don't—" Luthor squeezed his throat closed, cutting off his air supply

" I have _you _on tape taking it, so don't try that shit!! " He snarled and Flash found himself praying for one of the others to show up, "  not………here. " he managed to whisper, Luthor relaxed his death grip slightly, " Then where? "

' Is he taking lessons on how to freak people out from Bats? '  Flash saw the bright lights around Luthor fading, he was passing out. Luthor shook him again, " TELL ME!! " Flash gave a small smirk before his head dropped and peaceful darkness claimed him. Luthor snarled and threw him against a wall, then aimed a laser and him, ' Maybe… ' Lex lowered his weapon and raised his radio, " Humanite, what's the situation? " " Superman and the others have arrived, but so has group B, Superman and Batman also attempted to get to you but we stopped them. " " Good, have Sinestro or Sapphire, it doesn't matter which one, come up to my level, we'll collect our package and leave. " " So you found the disk? " Luthor gazed down at the unconscious superhero, " Not exactly. "

A/N:  HAHAHAHA EXPECT MOSTLY CLIFFHANGERS UNTIL _THE END_ LAUGHS EVILY AND RUBS HANDS TOGETHER


	9. Captured

DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN JL EVERYTIME?? IT MAKES ME SAD……

JUST SO EVERYBODY KNOWS, FLASH HAS ABOUT 4 TO 5 DAYS TO LIVE.

                  " Where's she going? " John asked Hawkgirl, who was kneeling next to him

" Does it matter? It'll be easier to deal with the others once she's gone. " Her voice not reflecting the worry her eyes held.

Star Sapphire made her way, gracefully to the large silver plated doors, dodging blasts and counter several attacks. She gave her teammates a small hand signal before the doors slid shut. ' This place is huge! ' She couldn't help but think as she flew to Luthor's position. Luthor was tugging a long metal box behind him as Sapphire came up to him, " Well you certainly took your time. " She ignored him and moved next to the box, " This doesn't look like a disk. " She noted, her hand reaching for the lock, " Leave it closed, Sapphire, it contains a very useful item. " She gave him a dubious look and opened her mouth to say something, then as if thinking better of it, she formed a red orb around Luthor and the box

" I thought you were going to the infirmary first? "

" I was, but I figured I would look for the disk first…it turned out to be the better choice. " They moved back towards the battle.

        The League looked to have the upper hand; the intruders had been pushed back towards the area from which they had entered. Luthor came in and moved next to Sinestro, " Round them up, we're leaving. " He nodded to Sapphire who carried him towards an air lock. She blasted it open and flew out, Sinestro following with the others in tow. The League hadn't been prepared for the sudden rush of air, Batman lost his footing and began being sucked into the open airlock, Superman grabbed him and they both held tight to the wall, " J'ONN!! " The man of steel yelled, so the Martian could hear him, " CLOSE THE AIR LOCK!!! " J'onn forced his way towards the large button and pressed it. Instantly the air stopped and the League hit the ground. " Well that was fun. " Hawkgirl muttered, rubbing one of her wings.

" We have to take stock, everyone take a floor—"

" Flash! " Lantern suddenly shot up and with Batman running behind him went for the second floor.

The blankets that he had placed on his friend were in a heap on the floor and there was a dent in the right wall, John gazed around, using his ring to flip the furniture over, Batman, however, contacted the others, " Diana? Flash isn't where Lantern left him; we need to start a search. "

" Maybe he saw Luthor and went to another room? " Batman glanced at John, he could respect that John wanted to hope for the best, but the facts spoke for themselves, " Doubtful. "

" Then what do _you _think happened, we didn't see him with Luthor. "

" We did see that box…… " Lantern shook his head, " No… why would Luthor take him? Hasn't he done enough to him? "

" I didn't he took Flash, I said that he had that box and we need to find out what was in it. "

Several hours had past and there was no sign of Flash, " Where could he be? " Diana asked no one in particular

Batman moved around another piece of debris, while Superman and J'onn replaced the damaged doors, " He's not here, that's for sure…there's only one other possibility… "

" If Luthor has him, we need to find Luthor. "

Batman threw away the last chunk of wall, " We _will _find Luthor. "

Flash groaned, every inch of him was aching, he moved a hand to rub his eyes, but found that it wouldn't move, ' What the…'

He tested his other hand and feet and found that none of them could move ether, he was chained to a wall.


	10. Flash's past

OK I'M NOT SURE THIS IS TRUE BUT IN MY STORIES FLASH WILL BE AN ORPHAN; IT HELPS EXPLAIN WHY HE'S ALWAYS HANGING OUT AT THE ORPHANAGE.

             Superman looked around, " J'onn, can you search with your mind to find him? " J'onn shook his head gravely,

" After the event with Luthor…I must wait for Flash to attempt contact with my mind. " Superman nodded understandingly,

" So where does that leave us? We know Luthor has Flash—"

" Which doesn't do us any good until we can find Luthor. " Batman hissed, cutting of Hawkgirl's ranting.

" Maybe the next question should be what was he looking for? And if he couldn't find it why take Flash? "

  " Maybe Flash has what he's looking for. " Lantern suggested, " Well that makes some sense at least. " Diana murmured.

    J'onn walked out of the group and took the only seat that hadn't been destroyed in the room, " I will watch the channels and scan small areas with my mind, but I can not guaretee any results. "

      " Do what you can J'onn, meanwhile some of us will head back down to Earth to see if we can find any clues where we found Shade and the others. " Hawkgirl stretched out her wings in anger, " And leave Flash in the hands of a mad man?!? "

John placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, " He'll be ok, we'll find him in time. "

Flash let out another groan and looked around the room, it was spacious and metal plated, maybe lead, ' Ok, so Supes' x-ray vision is out.' He looked up as the large double doors slid open and Luthor walked in. " So your finally awake, hmm? "

" Sorry…I didn't know we were on a tight schedule. " He took a deep breath; he was staring to feel better, " Did you—"

   " Give you the antidote? Sorry that's is on of the final stages of the poison, as Paul O'Rielly put it ' the victim will experience a moment of peace before his final moments ' " Flash didn't respond, his eyes were wide and his head was tilted, like he was trying to remember something, ' Paul O'Reilly? Why does that name sound familiar……WHOA!! ' _Flashback_

_           " Hey! I was playing with that!! " A small boy cried as a bigger child took away the small rubber ball._

_" Quite being a cry baby Paulie! " the older boy mocked, shoving Paulie down onto the asphalt, causing the boy to cry even louder. " Derek! Leave him alone! " A voice shouted causing Derek to whirl around and confront it_

_" Stay out of this West. " He snarled, " Make me. " Wally taunted giving Derek a daring look, Derek took the bait, he dropped the ball and charged after the ten year old. Wally's green eyes went wide and he began jogging in front of Derek, shouting off names to further tease the bully, Derek yelled and tackled Wally to the ground, " GET OFF!! "_

_Derek punched Wally's face, while Wally began to rotate himself to get out from under the heavier boy. By this time Paulie had run to the only two adults on the playground, who were now sprinting towards the fighting boys. The reached them and each adult grabbed a child and pulled them apart, " YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, DEREK!! "_

_     " Oh yeah? WELL AT LEAST MY PARENTS WANTED ME!!! " Wally stopped struggling and stood up straight, all the children who had gathered to watch, gasped and went silent. Mr. Hilgins, gave Derek a small shake, and began reprimanding him, while Mr. Franklin started leading Wally away from the other children. The sudden movement seemed to jolt Wally's mind back and he began fighting to break free, " Lemme go!! I'm gonna kill him! LET. ME. GO!! " He screamed. Mr. Franklin tightened his grip and opened the side door; he placed the small boy down into a wooden chair, " Walter West! Calm down! " Wally stiffened at the mention of his full name, " I'm gonna get him sooner or later. " Mr. Franklin sighed with obvious patience and ran a hand through his blonde hair, " Wally, what will that accomplish? It won't make you feel better, trust me. " Wally sniffed and wiped at the tears that stung his eyes, " What Derek said was wrong and untrue, but you have to understand Wally, Derek just lost both his parents and grandparents. He is still hurting, but that doesn't make it right for him to take it out on you, but you should start trouble with him ether, do you get it? " Wally nodded, " Why don't you just stay in here and relax for awhile, ok? "_

_Wally nodded again, and Mr. Franklin left the room and sighed heavily, there had been some truth in Derek's words, after Mrs. West had died, Wally's father claimed that he didn't have the financial stability to keep his son, so at the young age of 6 Wally West was left in front of Central City Orphanage with nothing but a blanket and a bag of old, worn clothes, he hadn't been heard from since. Wally got up from his seat and went next to the wall and punched it, retracting his hand quickly once he felt the pain going through his knuckles, _

_      " Ummm, Wally? " A meek voice called out to him, it was Paulie; he was standing in the doorway with his hands hidden behind his back, " Yeah? " Wally answered, and Pauline took it as a sign that he could enter. He walked in and gazed around, he had never been in the older boy's dorm. It had six beds all aligned on the far wall and a large open area with tables and chairs, each bed had different covers and a small bedside table. Above each table was a hand made sign indicated its owner, Paulie could see that Wally and Derek each had the end beds, and Wally's bed was covered by a red blanket and that his small area of wall was plastid with Flash posters, " Hey you like the Flash? Me too!! " Wally's face brightened, " Really? Yeah he's my favorite! " Paulie gave him a wide gapped tooth smile,_

_  " Well, um, I just wanted to thank you for before. "_

_" No problem, us red-heads gotta stick together, right? " Paulie laughed and Wally ruffled his hair, _

_" Hey Wally, you wanna hang out this weekend? " Wally shook his head, " Sorry, can't. Mr. Franklin managed to track down my Aunt Iris and my uncle. They're coming by to see me on Saturday! "  He smile almost split his face in half, " Do you think they'll adopt you? " Paulie asked, with the innocence of angel, Wally's smile wasn't as wide._

_" I don't think so, but Mr. Hilgins says they can become weekend guardians, which is just as good I guess. " Wally laughed as Paulie jumped at the sound of the bell, " That's the class bell, younger students first, I'm guessing that's you. " Paulie nodded and moved back towards the door, " Your right, I'll see you later…at diner I guess, thanks again. " Wally waved him a good-bye.  End Flashback._

 ' Paul O'Rielly, it can't be him…he wouldn't ' Flash glared at Luthor, " What did you do to Paul? " Luthor looked taken aback, " So you've heard of him? Interesting… "

" No, what's interesting is your taste in décor, no paintings of gambling dogs? "

" Back to business, huh? Well let's finish what we started, where is the disk? " For a minute Flash was grateful that the poison's painful side affects took a break, it allowed him to think a lot more quickly, and plot a little faster, " Maybe you could refresh my memory? " Luthor balled his fists and punched the chained superhero in the gut, " Maybe _that _will refresh your memory, I'll be back later. " He promised, leaving the gasping hero to think on his options.


	11. Contact

Flash pulled at the chains again, they were stuck deep into the wall, and his muscles hadn't quite recovered from the pain that he had been put through, ' Even if I get free, I won't be able to run…' He told himself grimly, he didn't feel strong enough to even stand in front of Luthor, much less fight him. His arms were killing him, from having to support his weight, he wondered how long Luthor would keep him hanging there, before he just took him down and beat the shit out of him for the answers. In truth, Wally had no idea that the disk he found was so valuable, he thought it had been a computer game, now that he thought about it, he should have given it to Batman instead of throwing it into his little plastic trash can, where it was probably still sitting, he hadn't been home in weeks. He sighed and began pulling at the chains again

" Man, if only I could do what J'onn…does…Duh! " He would have slapped himself if his bounds didn't prevent it, instead he closed his eyes and began calling out with his mind.

J'onn's eyes flew open at a speed only Flash could rival, " He's made contact. " He announced to Diana and John, who had been sitting next to him.

J'onn? 

I'm here, Flash, are you alright? 

I got one helluva headache, but other then that, I'm just hanging around. J'onn understood, his hidden message.

Flash, do you know where you are located? 

No, Luthor, had me in a little box…I haven't been awake that long…but it looks like this building is lead covered. 

You seem better-- 

I thought that too, Luthor says it's the final stage of the poison. 

Now that you're awake I should be able to trace you. 

J'onn, do me a favor, can you look up Paul O'Rielly for me, I think Luthor might've done something to him, and um…can you connect me to Bats' mind? 

  I can try. J'onn closed his eyes again and searched for Batman's mind, Batman? 

What? 

I found Flash, he wants to talk to you via mind connection, Can you do that? 

J'onn made no reply, instead Batman was greeted with the sound of Flash's voice, Flash? 

Bats? J'onn did it! Listen, I can hear Luthor coming back, I gotta make this quick ok? My apartment in Central City, there's a small silver trashcan, in it sound be a disk, Luthor wants it…I don't know why…but he wants it. He knows I have it. 

    Batman could hear the panic in the younger man's voice rise, Shit, Shit SHIT!!!!—GOD!!!!! 

Flash? FLASH!! What's going on? He waited for a reply, nothing came.

Batman ran out of his room and down to the repaired hanger bay where most of the League was listening to J'onn's new information. Superman glanced at the look on Batman's face, " What happened? "

" I'm not sure, the connection stopped after Luthor came into the room. He may be hurt. " He added.

Diana stood up from the computer she had been typing at, " I took, J'onn's information and narrowed it down to a smaller radius, and I searched for Paul O'Rielly, he's a scientist for a company. He's specialty is herbs. " They looked over at her,

" Flash believes, Luthor may have used O'Rielly in this plot. "

" Maybe or maybe he just wanted some quick cash. " Lantern put a hand up, " How he was involved can wait, Flash doesn't have that kind of time, we need to get down there. Now. "  Batman gave him a curt nod, " Let's go. "

The Javelin landed on the ground and Batman quickly stepped off, promising to meet up with the League once he was finished. He pulled out another cable launcher, and headed towards the apartment of Wally West.

It was cleaner then Bruce had expected, then again Flash could clean his messes up in a split-second. He moved silently, sparing glances at the pictures that covered most of the bulletin board that was hanging on a pale white wall. He stopped at the sight of one of the bigger pictures, it was a clipping from The Daily Planet, on it was a younger Bruce Wayne standing next to three kids, and shaking the hand of the fourth, a 10 year old red head. He read the caption with interest

 Businessman, Bruce Wayne, donates money to the children of Central City Orphanage, Ricky Gomez, Brittany Tamers, Susie Grindal, Wally West ( right ).

 That _had _been Wally all those years ago…he never would have thought…He shook his head, there wasn't time to reminisce.

He stooped and picked up the trashcan, searching through his contents until he pulled out a blue disk. ' Is this…? '

Luthor pulled back the tazer, and shouted, " You better not contact that Martian again! " Flash let out a yell, and slumped down, the lighting symbol on his chest was still smoking.


	12. Uhhh

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, WORK'S BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY,  AND MY INTERNET HAS BEEN SOOOOO SLOW…GAH ITS BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS!! ANYWAY…STILL DON'T OWN JL.

Luthor slammed his fist into the wall, and yelled, " He _still _won't talk! " Sapphire flipped back her hair,

  " Relax, he'll talk. " Luthor shook his head, " If he doesn't, I'll eventually have to give him the antidote just to keep him alive. " Sinestro let his ring glow, " You talk like the League isn't out there searching for him, if they find us…we'll face their full wrath for taking one of their own. " Luthor whirled around, his eyes blazing,

  " What makes you think they'll find us? " Humanite raised a hand, " Enough, this is getting us nowhere. "

  " I'm going to talk to him again. "

" Don't hurt him to much, Luthor, he might be our only shield if the League shows up. "

" There has to be at least 30 warehouses here, how can we narrow it down? " John asked, staring down at the Javelin's hand held scanner, " He'll be in the warehouse that Superman can't see through, he said it was lead covered, right? "

 J'onn nodded, " That is correct, but I doubt Luthor would allow himself to be found so easily. " Superman landed next Diana and shook his head, " No good, at least 15 of them are lead covered, " he paused and glanced at the scanner, " And almost every warehouse is producing a heat signature. "  He moved his hand to his right ear and activated his COM link,

" Batman, did you find anything? "

" I found a disk, Flash had it, it contains a lot of dirt on Luthor…that must be why he took Flash. "

" Yeah, but where'd you find it and why did Flash have it? "

" That doesn't matter. This disk could put Luthor away for good. " Superman paused, ' Put Luthor awa--! '

_  Flashback               _

_" During his last mission, Flash found a disk that held highly sensitive information about Luthor's past crimes…enough to put him away for good. However Flash didn't realize what it meant so he didn't mention it to us. Luthor destroyed the disk and—" he broke off, " I have to get back to Gotham. " he walked away, tugging his mask back down. Clark slid to the floor_.

" The dream…"

" The what? " Batman's sharp reply snapped Superman back to reality, " Nothing, how long will it take for you to get back here? "

" Not long, I'm in transit now…Did you start searching yet? "

" Not yet—"

" What are you waiting for? I'll be there when I can."

John brought up his ring, " Maybe I can track them, if they've used any type of energy giving weapon, I  should be able to find them. " He flew up into the darkening sky and hovered, using his ring to scan the decrepit warehouses.

" Superman's right, every place here is giving off some energy, but most of it is coming from those five warehouses over there."

He pointed to the group; four of the 2 story warehouses were on land, while the last was on a dock over the ocean.

Sinestro held himself back from blowing up the screen, " How did they find us so fast? " He questioned to Humanite, who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and sipping a freshly made cup of tea, " Calm yourself, they've been here for at least 20 minutes, the others have already set up the trap. " He looked over at another monitor, " In fact we should get into place. "

Sinestro nodded and the two left for the next room.

A/N: Here's a little sneak peak for my next chapter, which should take me awhile,

Luthor let out a long laugh, " Don't you love the irony, Superman? To save Flash, you must sacrifice their lives, and to save them you must sacrifice Flash. " He paused and stared at the situation, then at the unmoving red figure, " On second thought, maybe you should just leave Flash…he won't make it through the night. "  


	13. Choice

HEY Y'ALL…UMMM…I DON'T OWN JL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flash felt the chains around his wrists go slack before his body his the ground, dimly he noted how cool the cement felt on his fever-heated flesh.

                   " Get up. " A voice snapped at him. Was it Luthor? No, it sounded more like a girl's…he weakly slid his hands upward in an attempt to push himself off the ground, his wrists shook and he collapsed back onto the ground. The woman kicked him in the ribs, Wally heard two of them snap, before picking him up with a purple light, ( Lantern? ) He thought dumbly, No, Lantern wouldn't have kicked him, Lantern would tell him he was an idiot for running off, but he wouldn't kick him…but that other Lantern would! Frantically, Flash began thrashing around in the orb, causing his captor to gaze angrily at her comrade,

   " What is the matter with him? " She questioned, setting him down, on the glass circle, and walking back while a plastic top lowered itself onto the circle, sealing it from outside forces.

                  " He's probably hallucinating…it's one of the final effects. His time, and the League's is almost up. " Luthor smiled at his team,

" Sinestro, show our guests in, will you? " Sinestro gave a mock bow and left the room, " Everyone else, get into position. "

Diana narrowly dodged the blast of yellow that came hurtling her way at a break neck speed, " Great Hera! " She cried out before flying down towards the spot where the blast originated,

" Superman, I've found Sinestro! "

           " Keep on him, I'll meet up with you. J'onn, wait for Batman, Hawkgirl? You and John keep looking in the other warehouses,

and be careful. " The Man of Steel warned his friends before flying to meet with the Amazon Princess.

John used his ring to pick the small rusty lock that was separating him from the answers he needed to find, the door swung open noiselessly, " Its quiet, " He murmured to Hawkgirl, who was standing next to him, mace at the ready

           " Too quiet. " She finished, giving John a small smile. The room looked as if Batman had decorated it, several lights had burned out, or been turned off, John couldn't tell which, chains hung from the rafters, creaking every once and a while, with the noise echoing creepily against the crumbling walls. John lifted his ring up to form a small flashlight, and began scouring the area,

                  " John, bring the light back over there. " John shifted and swung the light back towards the indicated spot, blinking when it was reflected back.

" It looks like a giant snow globe. "

" Well, let's go shake it up. " John walked towards the plastic bump in the floor, not bothering to hold in his gasp when it came into view. Hawkgirl ran next to him and clicked her com- link,

" Superman, we found Flash. He's in the fourth warehouse…bring a medi-kit. "

" Any sigh of—" His question was cut short by a scream, crash, and a blast, " Hawkgirl? John? Come in! " He signaled to Diana, " I'm going back for them, keep on Sinestro. " Diana nodded and continued her pursuit.

Superman landed outside the ajar warehouse door, and waited for J'onn to land next to him,

                      " I can't make contact with ether one of them. " He informed, shaking his head side to side as he spoke,

           " We'll just have to go in, and look for ourselves. " He pushed open the door and stepped in, using his ears to scan for the danger that was hiding in the darkness.  Superman stopped and gazed at the dome that was set at least ten feet away, twenty feet from that was another dome, slightly bigger, but definitely of the same design.

In an instant the lights snapped on, reveling a smiling Luthor and a grinning Star Sapphire, that left several unaccounted for,

          " J'onn, phase around, find Grodd, Humanite…the others…I'll deal with them. " J'onn nodded, understanding his friends anger.

He phased and left the room.

                                " Stupid move. " Superman bared his teeth and crouched, showing he was preparing to fly at Luthor,

" Not so fast, look down. " Surprised, Clark glanced down and saw that while walking in the darkness, he had stopped on a large, slightly, glowing square.

" Fly off that square, and in ten seconds the glass that is supporting your friends will shatter and break. And don't think you can open both domes, that plastic will take even you a few seconds to break, or melt, or whatever, in fact you'll probably have to fly into the descent tubes to catch them. However, I'm not without a heart, I've made it so it _is_ possible to open at least one dome. Look, Superman, in one dome is The Green Lantern and his little feathered friend Hawkgirl and in the other is the young, _dying_ Flash."

  Luthor let out a long laugh, " Don't you love the irony, Superman? To save Flash, you must sacrifice their lives, and to save them you must sacrifice Flash. " He paused and stared at the situation, then at the unmoving red figure, " On second thought, maybe you should just leave Flash…he won't make it through the night, oh and don't think you can stand there all day and decide, I am a busy man…if you don't choose in five minutes all three platforms will shatter, that includes yours, you see under your glass, is a chunk of kryptonite…enough to kill you I'm sure, that sheet of special glass is the only reason that your powers haven't been affected. Of course if you other friends try anything I can just press this, " He held up a small black box,

" Now Superman, choose. "

A/N GAAHHHHH WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Down the tube

I DON'T OWN JL, HOWEVER I DO OWN A SNOW GLOBE, WHICH WAS USED IN MY LITTLR PLOT,

**SORRY ITS BEEN TAKING ME A WHILE TO UPDATE, BUT I GOT A LOT OF HOMEWORK IN SUMMER SCHOOL, WHICH I WAS IN FOR ENGLISH 9, CUZ I HAD A BITCHY TEACHER WHO LOVED TO SEND ME TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE AT THE BEGINNING OF CLASS, CUZ I NEVER HAD ENOUGH GUM TO SHARE…WHATEVER. **

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!! IT'S NICE TO KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY. KEEP AT IT!!!!**

Flash slowly opened one eye and held in his gasp, from his flat position he could see that Luthor had some sort of advantage over Superman, otherwise he wouldn't be standing there taking whatever taunting Luthor was supplying him with.

( Duh! ) The thought finally hit him; Luthor must be using him as a shield or something else to keep Superman at bay, which would be the only reasonable explanation for the current situation his friend was in.

     Superman's mind was racing, he was in the ultimate no win situation, any option he could think of would lead to at least one death, even his own. In truth he would rather only his life be on the line, he was willing to make that sacrifice for his friends, but he wasn't willing to choose between their own lives. His logic was yelling at him to choose Hawkgirl and Lantern, he would be saving two lives and neither were dying from a poison like Flash. But he couldn't leave Flash because fate dealt him a bad hand…( Luthor's right, without that herb Flash won't make it through the night, but that doesn't make leaving him the right choice. )

Luthor was loving every minute of watching Superman's internal battle, he could see his foe's logic and conscience clashing, as he attempted to make the right call.

" Time's almost up, Superman. " He had to savor this moment, this was too perfect.

J'onn? Did you find where those tubes lead to? 

They lead to the sea; it's deep enough that if someone were to be dropped in unconscious they would drown. 

Ahh…John is still out and so is Hawkgirl. 

And Flash? 

I'm not sure; he's moved a few times, but nothing else. 

Let me try………Flash? 

Hey J'onn…ughhhhhhh 

Are you all right? 

I'm just stuck in a giant snow globe……do you know what's going on? 

J'onn quickly gave Flash an explanation of what Superman had told him, Tell him to pick G.L. and Hawkgirl, I may not be able to swim very well at the moment, but I stand a better chance then they do. 

But-- 

Tell him, J'onn…I don't know how long I have…please? The plea from the younger man told J'onn exactly what was running through Wally's mind.

I tell him, Flash, and we will find you…just try to reach the surface. Batman and I should be able to find you right after you come out of the tube. 

Bats is here? 

He has just arrived; I will inform Superman of your choice…brace yourself. 

Thanks J'onn. 

Superman's eyes went wide, He wants to do **_what?_**

He is conscious, and Batman and I should reach him in time. 

But I-- 

There is no other choice. 

Your right…ok, I'll do it. 

Superman flew off the square and landed next to the bigger dome, " Decided to let Flash die? I would make the same choice myself. " Luthor taunted. Superman ignored him, placing his concentration into melting the thick plastic dome. He succeeded in melting the top half and pulled Hawkgirl out of the dome, he then proceeded to melt the rest to free Lantern. He was almost through when it happened; the glass under Lantern began cracking and shattered. Lantern was dropped into a dark tube, as was Flash. Superman flew down and grabbed G.L by the collar of his uniform, pulling him back up to safety.

Wally saw the glass cracking, but he was to busy watching his friends to really care, ( Ok, Hawkgirl is safe…C'mon Supes…Get G.L, he still owes me five buck-- ) The glass shattered and Wally felt himself fall, letting out a small yelp when the sudden loss of support jarred his broken ribs.

           The water was freezing when Wally hit it; he sank about 20 feet before he was even able to straighten himself out. He attempted to swim upwards but found that his sore muscles, bruised limbs and broken ribs couldn't propel him towards the surface fast enough, he was running out of air, he had never been very good at holding his breath…his brain was slowly shutting down, his legs weren't moving, he felt himself going back down towards the bottom.

Superman placed Lantern down, who had begun to stir, " Lantern? " John groaned and lifted a hand to his head,

" Ugh, what happened? " He questioned,

" I'll explain lat---ahh!!! " The glass that had been keeping the radiation from the kryptonite at bay was now broken and Superman was feeling every painful effect it caused. Barely thinking, Lantern formed an orb around the material, sealing its rays from Superman.

" I'll get Hawkgirl and this out of here, can you deal with those two? "

Superman shook off the sick feeling that had ended and nodded, " Not a problem. " Lantern flew off, Hawkgirl cradled in one arm. 

          Superman flew up, punching the purple wall that Sapphire had put up, he kept up his attack until he saw cracks form and, smiling slightly, he gave the wall one final punch shattering it. He then flew at Sapphire using his gusts to send her into the wall.

He landed next to Luthor and grabbed the man by his throat, " Where. Is. The. Herb. ? " He questioned, his tone showing that he would not tolerate any sort of wrong answer, " At—At LexCorp…fourth floor…" Luthor answered struggling for breath.

Superman fought every urge to smack Luthor's body straight through the metal wall, or at least dump him down the same tubes he had been threatening his friend's with. He picked up Sapphire, and flew out of the building.

John, Hawkgirl, and Diana were the only ones standing next to the Javelin when Superman arrived, he placed Sapphire next to the other bound villains, tied Luthor up and then added him to the pile,

" We found Grodd and the others trying to break into the Javelin, the cops are on their way now to arrest them. " John informed him, Superman opened his mouth to answer when a shout from Batman interrupted him. Batman was completely drenched and was shivering slightly, " We have to go now! " He pointed behind him, and the League saw J'onn flying towards the others with an equally drenched Flash lying limp in his arms.

John stared at the villains and then at his friend, " You guys go and get Flash to the Watchtower, I'll wait for the cops then meet up with you. " Hawkgirl nodded,

" I'll stay with John, there's to many of them to leave him alone with. "

J'onn placed Flash in the Javelin while Diana wrapped a blanket around Batman, " Your freezing. " She told him,

" Don't worry about me, help him. " Superman activated the ship and began guiding it back to their base.

" His pulse is dropping and his breathing is slowing down. " J'onn muttered to Diana who was wrapping Flash with another blanket, while Batman contacted Lantern,

" --And on you're way back stop by Lexcorp, floor—"

" Fourth floor. " Superman finished, " The herb is there. "

The Javelin landed and Superman flew Flash to the infirmary and placed him in his previous bed while J'onn stepped around, examining him, " Three broken ribs, he is covered with bruises, especially around his wrists and ankles, he is suffering from dehydration, mal-nutrition, the poison and he may have water in his lungs. " Batman moved to help J'onn connect the equipment, " He was under for about five minutes before I got to him, he may have brain damage. " He added, not caring if anyone else heard his voice shake. The machines began beeping wildly,

" He's not breathing, and his pulse is stopping. We're losing him. "

**A/N: OHHH CLIFFIE!! I'M STILL NOT SURE HOW I'M GONNA END THIS.**


	15. Last Option

**OK I DON'T OWN JL, I FIGURE EVERYONE GETS IT BY NOW.**

**WHOOHOOOO GO REVIEWERS…I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

J'onn glanced at Superman, " We could use the Flitish from the planet Kilben, " Batman shook his head,

" That would put him in a coma, "

" It is better then the alternative. " J'onn argued, placing another i.v. into Flash's arm,

" J'onn's right, we don't have any other choice. " Superman nodded to J'onn who started to prepare the needle.

Batman moved next to Superman, " You know if we do this he might not wake up—"

" And he'll die if we don't. " J'onn inserted the needle into Flash's arms. Diana began watching the monitors,

" Everything is slowing down, but stabilizing. "

" This won't mean anything if Lantern doesn't get here with the herb. " J'onn shook his head at Batman,

" Lantern should be here in ten minutes. "

Lantern flew as fast as he could towards the Watchtower, Hawkgirl next to him, holding the herb.

" John, Flash is going to be fine. Don't worry. "

" Worry? Who said I was worried? " John looked at her,

" Your right eye keeps twitching. " She smiled softly at him, " Like I said don't worry, we'll get him the herb and then he'll wake up asking for 29 cheeseburgers. "

John activated his door opener and flew into the hangar bay, letting Hawkgirl out of her orb they both ran to the infirmary.

" We have the herb…what happened? " Hawkgirl looked at Diana, while John helped J'onn prepare the herb.

Diana moved Hawkgirl to the side and dropped her voice down to a whisper, " We lost his pulse, and his breathing was stopping…we had to give him the flitish to keep him alive. " Hawkgirl put a hand on Diana's shoulder,

" Promise me you won't tell John what almost happened. " Batman moved next to the two,

" Why? He has a right to know. "

" Listen Flash means a lot to him, he considers him like a brother…I know we all do…but with John…its just…I can't explain it, but it would kill him to know Flash almost died…just promise me you won't tell him. "

" He'll find out, if he asks why we gave him the flitish—"

"_If_he asks…promise? "

" Fine. " Batman turned back and began muttering to Superman, who glanced at Hawkgirl then down to Flash.

J'onn held up another needle filled with green fluid, " This should do it, " He handed the needle to Superman to inject it into Flash's other arm, " Now all we can do is wait. "  John stared around the room,

" At least he should be up soon, the herb did the trick right? " J'onn nodded,

" Yes, any traces of the poison should soon be purged from his system. " Batman dug into his utility belt pocket and pulled out a small disk; " Luthor was looking for this…Flash had it in his apartment. "

" Why did he have it? " Batman shrugged, " I wouldn't know, but this has a lot of information on it, blueprints, records…everything. "

" Let's give him some air, and go over the disk. " Superman suggested before walking out of the infirmary with Batman, Diana, and Hawkgirl following him closely.

John stayed to help J'onn wrap Flash's ribs, " J'onn, I know I'm not as good as you when it comes to medicine, but are those vitals right? " He asked pointing to the monitor, " I mean it looks like his in—" J'onn looked away,

" We had no choice but to give him flitish. "

" WHAT!? "

" He was dying, Lantern, this was the only way to save him. " John stepped back and looked at his friend,

" What do you mean? "

" He had severe injuries and coupled with the poison's effects…it was trying on his body. "

" So he might not wake up? Because of the flitish? "

" That is one factor, he also was under water for a period of five minutes. " Even though his face wasn't human, the sorrow written across it was easy to read. John slammed a fist into the table, " This is my fault…I let my guard down and because of that—"

" It is no ones fault, Lantern, Flash will make it. Some how he always does. " J'onn gave Lantern a small smile, " He's stable for now, do you want to take first watch? " John nodded,

" Do you think he can hear us? "

" It's possible…you should try. " J'onn quietly walked out of the room while Lantern moved a chair next to Flash,

" Hey buddy, " He started, " Listen Flash, I don't know if you can hear me but I umm…well…" He stopped and placed on hand on his head, " You got the herb, you know…and you're going to be fine…You have no idea how many times I did this in the Marines…someone was always hurt, but it never ended well………I'm just saying… you have to stay with us Flash. You remember we still have that bet on how long it'll take you to make Batman laugh. "

Batman and the others looked up as John walked into the room, " Diana's taken over the watch. " He muttered, sinking down into a dark blue armchair.

" Flash? John said that talking to you would help. I just wanted to let you know that we're all here and we want you to be ok.

You have to wake up soon; you still have to take me to that…concert? Remember? " She sighed and let a single tear slide past her eyelids, " Hera give me strength… " She muttered,

" How is he? " Superman questioned,

" He's the same. " She yawned,  
 " You should get some sleep, we've already decided on shifts. " She nodded and Superman took her place,

" We have a lot of evidence on Luthor because of that disk you found… " Superman looked at the bandages and monitors, staring around the room and sitting in silence for a moment,

" I'm sorry, Flash…I should have stopped Luthor in the Tower…I should have been able to find you sooner………………………this is my fault. "

" It's not your fault, Clark. "

" Bruce? I thought you were asleep. "

" I was, it's my shift. " He pointed to the clock and Superman was surprised to see how much time had passed.

" I'm not really tired. " Batman grabbed another seat,

" Then stay, but this is my shift. " Clark nodded; it was odd to see Batman really worrying about something or someone,

" Lantern's really upset. " Superman commented to stir a conversation,

" This has never happen to us as a team before… "

" No it hasn't…I was sort of hoping it never would. "

" You mean that it would never happen to Flash. " Batman stated,

" He's young, Bruce…he shouldn't have been put through this…he's barely old enough to drink. "

" I remember_that_birthday party. "  Clark laughed,

" So do I. "

The two men looked down at their comrade, he remained unmoving except for the slow rise and fall of his chest.


	16. Prisoner of the mind

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUAT… 

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ASKED: FLITISH IS A FAKE PLANT THAT DOES NOT EXIST BUT IF ANYONE WANTS SOME BACKROUND INFO I'LL BE HAPPY TO MAKE SOME UP: FLITISH IS A RARE PLANT THAT GROWS ON THE PLANET KILBEN, IT CURES ALMOST ALL ALIMENTS IN ALIEN PHYSIOLIGLY BUT HAS A NUMBER OF ADVERSE SIDE EFFECTS IN HUMANS. THE LEAGUE WAS PRESENTED WITH A LARGE SUPPLY AFTER SAVING THE KILBENIAN LEADER DURING A HUMANITARIAN MISSION.

**ALSO THE ALTERNITE BATMAN WAS NEVER SHOWN TELLING OUR BATMAN AND SUPERMAN ABOUT FLASH'S DEATH…BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING THAT BATMAN WOULD DO YA KNOW? I THINK THAT BATMAN WOULD DO ANYTHING TO SAVE LIVES…HE EVEN BETRAYED HIS TEAMMATES AND LET THE LEAGUE GO. **

**ANYWHO I GOT MY REVIEWS SO HERE'S MY UPDATE…**

Flash could see the others vaguely, he could track their movements, watch the sad looks on their faces, but still he was unable to move, he was trapped in his own body, still a prisoner like when Luthor had him. Sometimes he could even hear what his friends were whispering. He knew he had to get up…he just couldn't.

" It's been almost a week, if he was going to wake up--" Batman broke off and looked down at Flash then up at Superman, who was sitting in the chair next to him. Superman rarely left the infirmary any more, preferring to share shifts with another Leaguer or even fill in. J'onn was almost around as much as Superman, checking Flash's vitals and injecting more medicine into his blood stream,

" So you're saying that is was a bad idea to give him the flitish?" Superman asked his voice carrying a somewhat hurt tone.

" No, it wasn't a _bad_ idea…but it wasn't the only one we could have chosen."

Superman sighed, " How many times have we had this conversation, Bruce?"

" I'm not trying to make you feel worse, but the time might come when we have to make the decision."

" What decision?"

" If he doesn't wake up…if he stays in a coma—"

" We can't make that choice, we're not his family." Superman raised an eyebrow as Batman pulled out a yellow folder from the pile he had been reviewing during his shift,

" John is his next of kin."

" What?"

" Flash gave me his will after the League was set up."

" I know, we all did, well except for Diana and J'onn."

Batman handed Superman the sheet of paper, who scanned it with slight interest, it was a short list consisting of 15 names and what they would receive if something were to befall him, the last line was the one that caught Clark's attention,

If anything happens before I'm married, or have a steady girlfriend, I name John Stewart my next of kin, however if something happens to him…ummm…then I want Superman to make any decision needed regarding, well, anything.

He handed the paper back to Batman, " Can we really use that as a will? It looks like he scribbled it down in five minutes."

" It was more like 20, he couldn't decide whether to give his cd collection to me or to J'onn."

John sat by the window staring down at the blue planet that was Earth,

" You okay?" A soft female voice asked. Hawkgirl was standing in the doorway of John's room watching him intently from underneath her mask. He beckoned her in with a small wave of his hand,

" Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured as she sat down next to him,

" Really?" She looked doubtful,

" Did you know that Flash named me his next of kin?"

" Well, you have him as yours." John shook his head,

" I didn't realize how much we have in common, I guess."

Shayera shook her wings sadly, " It's been quiet without him," She whispered, placing one hand over John's,

" I know…I used to think that sometimes it would be nice without him, a quiet day every once in a while, but—"

" But it's kinda creepy, I know what you mean, we all sort of split up when he's not around: Batman hangs around Superman, who never leaves the infirmary, Diana keeps to herself, so does J'onn." John leaned forward and pulled Hawkgirl into a hug,

" I wonder…is this how the Lord's began?"

" I don't know, but I know how they turned out…it won't end like that John."

" I hope you're right."

Flash kept running towards the Watchtower, but it never seemed to get any closer,

" John! Bats! Supes!" He yelled, noticing how his voice echoed on the light that surrounded him,

" Guys? C'mon this isn't funny!" He shouted angrily at the Tower, " Princess? J'onn?" His voice started losing the anger and began to be replaced with fear. Slowly he sat down on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest, staring at the light that was beginning to fade,

_No! Fight it Flash!!!!!_

A sharp voice echoed through the area, it sounded like a mixture of his friend's voices. Quickly he got up and began running, noting how the lights stopped fading and began to get brighter,

_That's it, come back to us, buddy._

That was definitely John, only he called Flash ' buddy '. He kept running, he had to get back to his friends and to iced mochas.

SO YEAH…GO LINKIN PARK!!!!!!! 


	17. Memories

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS, KEEP ON IT, REVIEWS ARE MY BATTERIES ALONG WITH SUGAR.

John looked down at the yellow pad he had been writing on during his shift and sighed, How long had it been? 12 days, since Flash had gone into a coma. Luthor was being charged with kidnapping and thanks to the disk it looked like he would be away for a while. Of course looks could be deceiving. Silently he watched the brain wave monitor that was moving at different rates.

On his shift yesterday Flash had given almost all of them a heart attack. John had come in with J'onn to relieve Superman and Batman from their own shifts when the monitor that was scanning Flash's brain wave pattern began beeping, showing a decline in activity. Immediately the group froze, there was nothing they could do, not even J'onn's mind probes seemed to help.

" No!" Batman hissed at Flash, " Fight it Flash!" It was an unexpected move, but it seemed to work, the beeping came back at regular intervals and Batman quickly walked out of the room, Superman following, looking a little flustered.

" That's it, come back to us buddy." He whispered. Flash was fighting it, which was proof enough that he could come back.

22222222222222222222222222222222

He couldn't remember what it was he had to do; he knew it was important; he just couldn't put a finger on it. He kept walking, puzzled but not bothered by the fact he could walk on light. He _was_ bothered by the fact that the Watchtower was no closer and he felt like he had been walking for days. Every time he sat down to take a break, a voice would encourage him to get up and keep going. In the back of his mind, coupled with the disembodied voices of his friends, Flash felt that something bad would happen to him if he stopped, but he was _so _tired. He kept on walking, not stopping to look at the scenes that flashed on the walls surrounding him. Although, at his speed, he could catch what was going on in the pictures. The first one was of when the invaders had come down to Earth, after they had been captured. The next had some of their earlier adventures, when Flash had been arrested for stealing isotopes, Lantern had posted the five grand bail, an act that to this day had surprised Flash, although he wasn't surprised by the slap up side his head after they had gotten out of the jail.

Diana being banished from her island after she saved her mother's life, fighting the Injustice gang, that android that copied all of their powers, Dr. Destiny trapping them in their dreams, being sucked out into space. He never realized how many close calls he and his friends had, too many if you asked him,

' Man, how many times have we almost lost someone?' He asked himself, not counting his current situation. The next picture was of a more recent event: fighting their doppelgangers. That was something Flash was never going to forget. He remembered their lame excuses for their actions, _this is for your own good and you'll understand someday._ The fact that someone like Superman could turn evil was still mind boggling, if you had asked him when he first met the League who he thought would be the first one to turn, he would have said Batman, but that was before he got to know the other man. The alternate Batman had told them that the Lord's had gone rouge after their Flash had been killed, he didn't go into details, but he gave enough hints that his death sparked the fire that had swept through their reality. It had taken him over a week to get over the fact that Supes had actually killed someone; even though it was a different Superman it still left a numb feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They all saw each other in a different light after that experience, Flash realized how far some of the noblest heroes could go and they saw how important they were in each other's lives.

He turned his head when a new picture appeared, this one was a shade darker then the others, was pulsating and he could actually hear the sound that went with it.

_(Bats! I need a little help, there's some kids under here!)_ Flash slowed down even more, wanting to witness exactly what happened to him,

_(Poison.) Batman held up the dart and someone gasped. _The images began moving faster and faster, ten days passing in a few moments,

_(With his metabolism he'll die in 8 or 9 days.)_

_(He keeps burning through the sedatives.)_

_(We have intruders in the Watchtower.)_

_(Where's Flash?)_

_(Luthor has him? We can't leave him in the hands of a mad man!)_

_(Tell me where you put the disk.)_

_(Bite me.)_

_(Choose G.L. and Hawkgirl, I stand a better chance then they do.)_

_(He was under the water for almost five minutes.)_

_(We're losing him.)_

_(We had to give the flitish.)_

_(He's in a coma.)_

He nearly stopped walking at the last comment. A coma? He was in a coma? ' Well that explains a lot. ' He thought sadly

' Now what am I suppose to do and where's J'onn, this should be a piece of cake for him to solve!' He brought his speed up,

' I shouldn't blame J'onn, he's probably doing everything he can to help me.'

22222222222222222222222222222222

" Explain to me again why you can't use your mental powers to wake him up." John gruffly questioned the ever-patient Martian when he came to change the i.v. bag,

" I can not help him until his brain waves reach the 2nd level, he'll be closer to consciousness and stand more of a chance of waking up."

" When will he reach the 2nd level?"

" That is up to him." J'onn added another i.v. line and walked out of the room.

John sighed in frustration and forced himself to re-read Flash's will that Batman had handed him with a hushed, 'If it comes to this.'

Flash had left all of his money and future earnings from his ad deals to Central City Orphanage, he gave John his Flash-mobile, some girl named Linda would get some odds and ends as did a few others: Ricky, Susie and Brittany. Surprisingly, Flash owned his apartment, which he would give to J'onn, who had been talking about getting a home on Earth. Batman, Diana, and Superman would receive some cds, DVDs, paintings, along with some old mementos.

John read the final few lines before crumpling up the paper and throwing it into a trash bin,

" Flash, I refuse to plan your funeral. We all do. So unless you wanna end up floating in space, you'll wake up!"

He hadn't meant to yell, but in his anger the words grew louder and louder,

" You saw how the Lord's turned out, do want to see us become that? Angry and bitter, willingly to go to any length to achieve their means! C'mon, Flash, you're stronger then that…" He trailed off awkwardly and turned around, facing the rest of the League who had rushed to the infirmary when they heard yelling. Shayera moved towards John,

" That's not helping." She began before being cut off by a sudden beep,

" I think it might be, his consciousness level has just risen to 3."

" J'onn, help him before it falls down again." J'onn nodded and the others moved to the other side of the room to watch.

This moment would be the one to decide Flash's fate.


	18. Terrors

**HEY GUYS, **

SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY IDEAS ABOUT HOW A COMA WORKS, I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO FOCUS ON THE MEDICAL PARTS, JUST THE EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS THAT SURROUND IT.

I USE THE LAYMEN'S TERMS BECAUSE IT MAKES IT EASIER ON ME…I DON'T LIKE WRITING ANYTHING MEDICAL…WHICH IS WHY I LOT OF THINGS I DO ARE LIKE: HE'S BLEEDING! GET A BAND AIDE!" I DO HOWEVER THANK THOSE WHO DID LET ME KNOW THAT THEY WOULD WANT A LITTLE RESEARCH WHEN IT COMES TO MEDICAL JARGIN. ALTHOUGH IT IS A LITTLE LATE, I GIVE YOU GUYS THE RUN DOWN ON HOW BRAIN WAVES WORK IN MY WORLD ( A LITTLE MORE DETAILED THEN THE ONE I SENT TO YOU, SORRY SPIN!):

**LEVEL 0: BRAIN DEAD**

**LEVEL 1: DEEP COMA, COMATOSE, CANNOT BE AWAKENED OR FEEL PAIN**

LEVEL 2: WILL SOMETIMES MOVE, BUT OTHERWISE NON-RESPONSIVE

**LEVEL 3: **'**LOCKED DOWN' SYDROME, AWAKE BUT CANNOT MOVE OR RESPOND TO THINGS**

**LEVEL 4: UNCONSIOUS OR KNOCKED OUT **

**SOME PLACE IN RANCHO LISTS AT LEAST 8 LEVELS, I KINDA SQUEESED IT INTO 4.**

**MY APOLOGIES TO ANYONE WHO STUDIES THIS AND THINKS I'M AN IDIOT, BUT HEY I FINALLY BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS!!**

**2222222222222222222222222**

J'onn placed a hand on each side of Wally's head and closed his eyes. He began projecting a mental version of himself into his friend's mind. The other Leaguers stood by; shoulder-to-shoulder, praying, not realizing that each of them was doing the same.

**2222222222222222222222222**

J'onn walked cautiously around the multi-colored lights that were glowing brighter and brighter as he made his way through the maze of Wally West's mind. He frowned slightly when he ran into a fuzzy area that indicated no knowledge of a subject that he had been introduced to, it was a usual occurrence with younger minds.

" Flash?" He called out, gliding over the walkway of light. He paused when he heard the sounds of a child weeping. He moved slowly towards a scene that was pulsating rapidly,

_" Why are you crying?" A short, pudgy kid questioned a young red head,_

_" My mommy's dead." The boy sniffed, rubbing his nose on his long sleeved sweater,_

_" Sorry, but what about your dad?"_

_" If he could keep me, why would I be here?" He let out another sob causing another child to join them,_

_" Maybe he didn't _want _you. Did you think about that?" He glared down at the sitting child, nudging him with his foot_

_"That's not true. Liar!" Tears flew fast and faster, the scene was ending_

J'onn watched it start up again sadly and kept gliding, " Flash?" He strained to hear any sign of his friend,

" J'onn?" The voice was faint and seemed to come from all sides,

" Flash, where are you?"

" I dunno, by the Watchtower…I think."

" Watchtower?"

" Yeah, but everything keeps shifting and the lights………………and that's where I am."

" Where? I cannot hear you."

" I think I'm………………" The voice faded again and J'onn started north, he knew he had to move quickly it sounded as if Flash was fading…and fast.

Flash ran around as the beams of light began shooting out from the ground, he could hear the words ' intruder' being whispered, as if it came from the walls themselves. He rounded a corner sharply and nearly collided with J'onn as he made his way towards him,

" J'ONN!!" He yelled, throwing his arms around the surprised Martian in relief, " I'm so glad to see you!" The Martian gave him a rare smile before he lifted his head higher, listening to the whispered words that seemed to hang in the air,

" Now I can finally wake up!" He smiled broadly and when the Martian did not respond his felt his happiness ebb away,

" I _can_ wake up, right, I mean all I have to do is follow you and……everything will be ok………right?"

" You have to find your mental exit, that is the only way to escape."

" How hard can that be?"

" I have seen cases where the mind puts up barriers to prevent such actions."

"B-But you're here…It'll be easier right?" The younger man's voice shook,

" I can not say." Then, as if sensing Flash's heart falling added, " But it should be." Martians don't normally lie, but J'onn was unsure if he could count this as one.

Flash turned and began to lead J'onn back to where the Watchtower was.

**222222222222222222222222**

" Do you think J'onn can help him?" Diana questioned the others before sitting down in the chair Superman had brought for them,

" If he can't, no one can." Batman muttered, glaring at the wall. He seemed to be the most calm and collected of the group, but every few minutes his right foot would twitch and he would watch Flash out of the corner of his eye.

" Remember when Dr. Destiny trapped us in our nightmares? It had been so hard to break out and whatever happened in there reflected on our physical selves,"

" Do you think that could happen now?"

John gave the others a crooked smile, " What in Flash's mind could be dangerous?"

" His body is still weak and he was tortured…those events could cause dark events in the mind."

" Are you saying he might suffer from PTSD?" Superman stared at Bruce,

" It's a possibility that we might have to deal with." Hawkgirl shook her head,

" Let's deal with _this_ first."

**22222222222222222222222222222**

" You are certain that the Tower is this way?"

Flash nodded, " It is…but something is…different." He looked around the hallway, he was sure it was the same although the lights were dimmer.

They kept walking; J'onn frowned at the increasing darkness,

"Tell me where the disk is" " Why should I?" A agonized scream reverberated of the walls, 

" I'll come back when you're a little more talkative." Footsteps followed a second scream.

J'onn glanced at the darkening walls, " Flash, we must……Flash?"

Flash had stopped walking, his face pale, his body shaky and his breathing coming out faster, " J'onn…I can't go down there…I can't." He shook his head and took a step back from the darkening hallway,

" But if this is the way out—"

" And what if it's not!" J'onn nodded,

" If those are the most recent events, then the exit is through there." Flash took another step before crumpling on the ground,

" NO! "

" Flash…we must." J'onn reminded him softly,

" J'onn…I _can't _remember exactly what happened to me…I don't _want_ to remember what happened. I-I can't go through there…I j-just c-can't."

" There is no other way."

" There has to be."

OK ITS ALMOST OVER PEOPLE, BUT HERE'S A LITTLE PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:

He walked onward; it was all he could do now. He had to get help, but there was no way to call for it. The ground gave another violent jolt almost causing him to trip and drop the body he was carrying. A long crack started to form around him. He gave it a worried look before speeding up, the crack widened and his foot slipped into the growing hole. He attempted to grab the edge but his hand only clasped air. He let out a yell before he began to fall into nothingness.

**NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS…__**


	19. Door of Light

DON'T OWN JL.

Flash stood completely still while J'onn continued to coax him into the hallway,

" You want to wake up, this may be the only way."

" You're not even sure yourself."

" Flash, your mental exit is through there. You don't have stay there for long, we can be out soon." He gave an inward sigh; he had to keep Flash calm. If the younger man at any time wished for him to leave, mental barriers would force and keep J'onn out.

" Flash, we have little time." He stiffened at this piece of information,

" We do?" Flash brought a hand up to his face and sighed in it deeply, for a split second he wished that J'onn had never found him. Although it was a passing emotion replaced by gratitude, his mind reacted and J'onn found the ground around him was slowly disappearing.

" J'onn!" The Martian floated calmly upward and hovered in front of Wally,

" We are both in danger, we must leave now." The color of light around J'onn shifted from light yellow to a deep black, spikes of the same color shot out to spear J'onn. He dodged a few and phased through the rest. The color changed again, this time it was a deep blood red. Balls of energy came out and began circling J'onn, each admitting its own bolt of energy towards the Martian. Flash's head was reeling; he couldn't understand why J'onn was being attacked and why he couldn't stop it. Two bolts of energy made contact with skin and J'onn lost altitude, his body fell to the ground where Flash caught it.

" J'onn! Are you okay?" Wally's head went up as the balls descended lower to finish what they had started. Wally ran in front of J'onn taking the first painful hit,

" God those things hurt and you took two of them, J'onn……J'onn?" When he received no reply he spun around only to find J'onn unconscious and his breathing labored.

" no…" Flash bent down to check his teammates heart, he was still alive but he wasn't sure how long he could last. He picked J'onn up and slung on arm over his shoulder as leverage since he wasn't strong enough to hold the Martian's full weight. He began to head for the hallway, noticing that the balls of light were following him waiting for the next chance at J'onn.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

J'onn's physical self was in pain, in was evident to the others as the stood by, unsure of what to do. Batman had snapped at Hawkgirl to " Leave him be." And " He knows what he's doing." Lantern had decided to go and bring coffee back for the others, tired of just standing around and doing nothing. They watched the monitors tirelessly noting how Flash's pulse had shot up.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

The ground he was walking on began to shake at first it had been a warning but the tremors were coming faster now. He looked at J'onn and he began to worry, he had no idea what would happen if J'onn died in his mind. He didn't want to find out ether. J'onn was hurt and in the grand scheme of things it was his fault. He walked onward; it was all he could do now. He had to get help, but there was no way to call for it. The ground gave another violent jolt almost causing him to trip and drop the body he was carrying. A long crack started to form around him. He gave it a worried look before speeding up, the crack widened and his foot slipped into the growing hole. He attempted to grab the edge but his hand only clasped air. He let out a yell before he began to fall into nothingness. He dropped a good forty feet before he was able to grab a ledge that was jutting out from the side. His hand had never let go of J'onn and the bruise around the Martian's wrist was proof of this. He was hanging by one hand and keeping J'onn from falling with the other. He felt his fingers slipping; J'onn was too heavy for him to lift up to the ledge. He had never had a reason to train to be able lift the other League members who could simply fly, and he had to be the lightest out of all of them including Diana and Hawkgirl.

" J'onn, you got to wake up!" He listened for a response, " J'onn! Damn it! Wake up!" J'onn groaned lightly and opened his eye slowly,

" Flash?"

" Glad you're up, a little help?" J'onn flew up to the ledge and pulled Flash up.

" Thanks." Flash muttered, flexing his sore arm. He peered over the edge, " Guess I do have a deep mind." He gave J'onn a small grin, which J'onn returned. J'onn grabbed Flash from under his arms and flew back to the main level. Flash looked down the hallway,

" What's that?"

" That should be your mental exit." Flash grinned widely at began walking forward, J'onn following. They walked side by side through the square of light.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. STAY TUNED TO SEE IF FLASH WILL WAKE UP OR NOT, OR IS THIS ANOTHER MIND GAME??


	20. Wake up call

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! DON'T OWN JL!**

J'onn stepped back from Flash's body and turned to face the others,

" I have led him to his mental exit…it's all up to him now." They stood together, waiting for a few moments before Diana walked over to Flash and kneeled down next to him,

" Flash, by the gods, you have to get up. It isn't the same without you…" She continued to whisper into his chest as he slid one eye open and gave the others a wink before closing it again,

" All those times I said you were an immature fool, I'm sorry. And—" Wally could no longer take the laughter that was building up inside of him. He sat up, clutching his ribs from laughing so hard,

" HAHA you should've seen your face! HEHEHEHE I didn't know ya cared, Princess!" He stopped chuckling when Diana brought one threatening fist back in order to punch him. He gulped loudly and scrunched his eyes close when it came swinging down but instead of hitting his face, the fist went around as Diana pulled the younger man into a hug,

" It's good to have you back." She muttered into his neck and Flash could swear he felt tears. She moved away, wiping her eyes as she went and allowed Hawkgirl to take her place. Shayera Hol was never one for PDA's but to everyone's amazement, including hers, she bent down and pulled Flash into a bone-cracking hug,

" Hawkgirl, my ribs still hurt…Oxygen!" He joked, returning the hug full force. Superman came up next to shake his hand then yank him into a hug. J'onn and John both clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a one handed hug.

" Hey Bats…no hug?" Flash smirked, a smirk Bruce thought he would never see again, he knew he had a difficult time dealing with loss, he was just glad he wouldn't have to this time. Batman cocked his head to one side and walked out of the infirmary,

" LOVE YOU TOO, BATS!" Flash yelled after him. The others stayed; John still hadn't let go of his shoulder, which was getting a little painful after an hour. The all stayed together, talking until J'onn announced that Flash's body still needed to heal and that they had to let him rest. They stepped out of the room, one by one, each more reluctant to leave then the first. Flash waved at all of them, Diana coming back for another hug. She was crying harder now, from happiness Flash hoped, he hugged her tightly, whispering,

" Hey, it's ok…I'm back. For good." She smiled at him and walked out. J'onn approached with another needle,

" Uhhh…J'onn, flowers would be better…maybe chocolates?" J'onn gave him a small smile,

" You will recover faster with this." Flash felt the needle slide in before closing his eyes into a peaceful, non-coma, slumber.

Batman waited until J'onn had left the infirmary before slipping in. He stood in the corner, watching Flash sleeping, just to make sure he was still alive. The Flash was Wally West, Bruce had suspected but now he knew for a fact. The little boy he had met at the orphanage was now the young teammate he had, in a way, come to respect. They had come so close to losing him, but they didn't. Despite how the Flash sometimes annoyed him, the truth was he would be devastated if he had died, all of them would. He sighed lightly and moved out of the infirmary once he was certain that all the monitors were working correctly. Flash slept on, knowing that he could now wake up whenever he wanted, knowing he was going to be fine and knowing that each one of his teammates…no, his friends cared as deeply for him as he did.

It was good to be back.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN EPILOUGE. MAN IT'S ALMOST OVER………… HMMMMM…


	21. The Final Act

THIS IS IT. I DON'T OWN JL.

Flash pulled at the warm blanket, moving it closer to his chin. He snuggled deeper into the comfortable bed and sighed. He closed his green eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Bruce was walking by the infirmary when he heard the muffled shouts of his teammate, thinking the worst, Batman rushed into the room only to find Wally in a tangle of blankets,

" Hey Bats…I…umm…I pulled out my IV. Just tryin' to get it back in." Batman smirked and walked up to the IV line and quickly placed it back in his arm before Flash had any chance to object,

" Ouch!" Flash muttered sourly, rubbing at the sore spot in his arm, " Forget being a detective, you should be a doctor."

" Your welcome." He watched as Flash attempted to retrieve a fallen pillow. Realizing Flash would only pull the IV out again if he continued, Batman reached for the pillow and tossed it back onto the bed,

" Thanks," Batman nodded and made to leave the room,

" Bats!" Flash started, Batman turned to face him again,

" What?"

" It's just…you won't tell, right?" Puzzled, Bruce cocked his head and stared at Flash,

" I mean about who I really am. My identity."

'Duh' Batman chided himself for not realizing, " I won't."

" Promise?" Batman did not reply. That was something he could not promise, even if he wanted to.

" Batman?" Bruce turned on his heels and left the room, " Well, I guess that's a yes or maybe a no or…" With the IV replaced, the sedatives began pumping back into Flash's blood stream, reliving the stinging pain that he had been feeling since he had woken up.

" Sleep is good…"

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Clark looked up from the pile of papers he had been reviewing when he heard the door slide open,

" Hello Hawkgirl," He gave her a smile and moved some papers so she could sit down,

" Hey Superman, what are working on?"

" Lex won't be going to jail, in fact he's considering running for governor or another high government position." Hawkgirl let out a small gasp,

" What? But what about what he did to Flash—"

" Humanite 'says' it was his idea and that he 'forced' Lex into it."

" What about the other man who was involved, Paul O'Reilly?"

" He only saw Lex once, Joker had taken his family hostage and threatened to kill them if he didn't hand the poison over."

" What about Flash's testimony or the disk? Luthor tortured him!" Superman met her gaze sadly,

" It won't hold up in court, Lex's lawyers will say that Flash was delirious from the poison or that Humanite forced him to hurt Flash. And with the disk, the statue of limitations is almost up on the crimes; the most he'll have to do is community service. It's a lose-lose situation, and I don't want to have Flash go through it if it won't help."

" What does Batman think we should do?"

" He says that we should just move on and hope that Luthor's past crimes will prevent anyone from voting for him. And I agree with him. There isn't much else we can do." Superman slid a folder over to Hawkgirl, who took it without question,

" Can you give that to Batman for me? I have some work to finish up here." She nodded and left.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

J'onn rewrapped Flash's broken ribs and sighed,

" Something wrong?"

" Oh, Lantern…no nothing is wrong." Lantern made a small scoffing noise and walked forward to join the Martian,

" You sure?"

" Why wouldn't I be?"

" You haven't slept in a few days."  
" Martians don't require sleep as humans do. You know this, so I suppose the real question is are you alright?"

Lantern seemed taken aback,

" Yeah, 'course I am." He shrugged and took a folder from the small pile, it was a review of past injuries and it happened to be Batman's,

" I don't think he would want you looking at his information." J'onn stated lightly, picking the folder gently from Lantern's hands. Flash groaned and turned in the bed, the IV moving with him,

" If he keeps turning like that he'll continue to rip out his IV's." J'onn answered Lantern's unspoken question. John moved back and glanced around the room slowly,

" I guess you heard about Luthor, huh?" J'onn nodded,

" It is unfortunate that no matter how hard we work he still seems one step ahead of us." He gazed down at the sleeping human,

" Most unfortunate."

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Bruce rolled his eyes, " No you can't go." He folded his arms over his chest and cast a weary glance over at the smirking Lantern,

" Batman's right, Flash. You're still recovering, you shouldn't risk it."

" I'm fine. Look!" He rose to his feet, wincing slightly and praying Batman didn't see, of course he did. So did Lantern.

" Riiiight." Flash sat down angrily on the sofa, he had really wanted to go with the rest of the team to the planet Siclor, who had called the League for assistance with another dictatorship,

" It's just a demonic overlord!" He shifted his gaze back to Batman, who shook his head firmly. If Batman said no then there was no way he was going to leave the Watchtower. John clapped him on the shoulder and walked with Batman out of the recreation room,

" We'll be back later." Once the doors were shut Flash hissed in pain,

' When did G.L. get so strong?' He rubbed his shoulder and recalled that it was probably still one big bruise, hell, _he _was one big bruise. His ribs were almost healed and the muscle soreness he had to cope with the first week was gone.

J'onn had been counseling him, helping him deal with what he had been through. He thought he was fine with it, but he was wrong.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222**

Flash walked the length of the infirmary for the sixth time; he didn't feel like running, not just yet. He moved back to the large window and stared into space. He hated this time of the day, when the infirmary window faced nothing of interest. His ribs were still killing him, forcing him to take several breaks ever hour and rest. He watched the glass of the window and took a step back,

_" No…" Luthor was standing behind him, with the grin he would always have when he wanted to ask Wally something he knew the younger man would not answer._

_" Flash—" The Scarlet Speedster whirled around and sent his fist, with all the strength he could muster, straight into Luthor's jaw. The other man seemed dazed but he kept coming,_

_" What is the matter—" Flash brought another fist forward, forcing Luthor to block it._

_" I'm not tellin' you anything, Luthor!" He yelled, moving back to the window. He was stuck and Luthor wasn't backing down. He clutched his ribs and began to regret punching Luthor, the man looked ready to kill. He closed his eyes, slid to the ground and threw his hands up to defend himself from the blow that never came. Slowly and hesitantly, he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion when, for a split second, he didn't see Luthor, only a worried John._

_" Flash?" Flash continued to stare past John, not focusing on him, but on Sapphire, who had just entered the room. He let out a small gasp and pushed the returned Luthor away from himself. He ran for the door and nearly fell into Humanite's waiting arms. Grodd was waiting behind Humanite and when he had enough room, he slipped in and rushed to the supply cabinet. Humanite grabbed him on the shoulders and lifted him high into the air; he kept kicking his enemy in the chest, surprised when he seemed unaffected. Grodd came back, this time with a needle and Flash turned his kicks on him. The first kick connected and Grodd was sent back, he rose to his paws and came towards Flash once more, this time signaling for Luthor and Sapphire to help hold him down. He fought and found them to be stronger then normal. The sedative began working quickly and Flash found himself succumbing to the darkness._

_" What the hell was that about?" John muttered, Batman glanced at the others, rubbing his jaw, and placing the needle down. Superman shook his head and carried Flash back to his bed, John and Hawkgirl releasing his legs as he did so._

_" He didn't realize who we were." Hawkgirl informed her teammates,_

_" I was afraid of this. What can we do?" Batman walked next to the window and turned to the others,_

_" He needs to be counseled, J'onn could probably help."_

_" Couldn't he just block the memories from Flash's mind?"_

_" No. And even if he did, we couldn't risk something triggering the memory and having Flash fall apart because of it."_

_" I'll go talk to J'onn."_

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

__Several months had now gone by since the incident and Flash was completely healed, physically and mentally. It had taken awhile to get used to the danger again. But the heat of battle was a feeling he gladly welcomed back. The past months had not been uneventful, in fact they had been filled with danger and adventure. He even saved the world from some snake-creatures bent on destroying their sun. Then there was Superman's apparent ' death', which had hit the League hard. And before that the League almost split up after another run-in with Grodd and his freaky new powers. Flash still felt guilty that he had caused Grodd to become stronger, but that didn't keep him from kicking some monkey-ass! Recently the League had traveled to Las Vegas, where Joker had set up about twenty bombs all across the strip. Flash rubbed the back of his head, where Ten had shoved him into a wall, angry at him because Superman had sent him sailing. He kept walking down to the evidence room, the Royal Flush gang's flying cards stacked on a hovering wheelbarrow,

' What section were these suppose to go to?' He moved around the evidence room at lighting speed and finally found the correct section. He marked them and went back to the main floors of the base. On the way up he nearly collided with Hawkgirl, who was pacing back and forth in a narrow hallway, looking at some alien disk.

" Flash!" She quickly hid the disk behind her back and narrowed her eyes at him,

" Geez, Hawkgirl, what were you doin'?" Flash noticed that she seemed nervous and fidgety,

" You okay?" She nodded and went behind him and moved down the hallway,

" Fine, just watch where you're going." Flash stood in the hallway, completely confused about what had happened,

" You were the one pacing!" He laughed her actions off and zoomed back to the monitor room to talk to John. It was good to be back. And it would be even better if he had an iced mocha.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Hawkgirl entered her room and locked the door.

" That was close." She brought the disk back up and reread the orders she had just recieved,

' Lt. Hol-

We will be arriving in one Earth month. Make sure all of your preparations are ready.

- Lt. Kragger'

She began pacing again, they were coming soon and now she wasn't sure if she wanted her life to change…not after—

" I am a solider and this is for Earth's own good. I'll be protecting this planet. I'll be protecting my team. I'll be protecting John." She let her last statement sink in before sending Kragger her reply,

' Lt. Kragger,

All is set. Arrive at the pre-arranged time and you will meet with the Earth's leader easily.

-Lt. Hol'

She sat down on her bed and gazed at her array of photos she had taken after Flash had given her a camera for her birthday. Most were of the team, but she did have one of John and herself that Flash had taken before John could stop him.

She knew she was doing the right thing. Wasn't she?

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

IT'S OVER!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRSTLY, I LIKE TO THANK ALL REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM, AND I LIKE TO THANK GOD AND MY FAMILY WHO STUCK BY ME THE WHOLE WAY (HOLDS UP AN OSCAR AND WIPES TEARS AWAY)

**THIS WAS FOR YO—OOPS, SORRY, WRONG SPEECH, HEH HEH.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY THANKS GUYS. HMMMMMMM……WHAT NOW? **

**DUNNO, AND NOW I'M BORED. **

**I LOVE FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
